1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of humidifiers and water bottles for use therein. Specifically, the present invention is related to humidifier water bottles with a water filling and dispensing cap mounted on the side of the water bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
Humidifiers are principally used during winter to add moisture to room air. As is well known, the capacity of air to carry water vapor is reduced as temperature decreases, and the use of electric or gas heating also tends to lower the moisture of room air. Humidification of room air leads to improved protection of the human respiratory system against viruses and air pollutants, amelioration of some symptoms of the common cold, and amelioration of atopic dermatitis. Humidification of room air also can reduce static electricity and protect furniture and upholstery.
A wide variety of humidifiers have been constructed. Variation has been seen in the humidification mechanism (e.g. centrifugal pump/evaporative filter, air-blown wicking/evaporative element, motor driven belt pad, wicking element humidifiers, etc.) and in the intended place of mounting, i.e. tabletop or floor-mounted. Many humidifiers have made use of water bottles in which the water-dispensing opening is located in the bottom wall of the bottle, and the water-fill opening is located in either the bottom or the top wall of the bottle.
Filling such water bottles, however, is often difficult. Typically, and especially for larger humidifiers, the water bottles are tall and do not fit conveniently, or at all, beneath faucets for filling. This disadvantage was addressed by Tomasiak et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,588, who disclosed a water bottle with a water-dispensing opening located in the bottom wall of the bottle, and a water-fill opening located in the sidewall of the bottle.
The two separate openings required by the water bottle disclosed by Tomasiak et al. may result in increased manufacturing cost and complexity. The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings associated with the prior art.